1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to home theater systems and methods, and more particularly, to audio output adjusting methods of a home theater system and devices thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A home theater system refers to a theater system that is transferred to a room in a home so a user can enjoy programs at home. The home theater system is constituted with an image device such as a projector, a projection (e.g., a large screen TV), a plasma display panel (PDP), and a digital/general TV, an amplifier provided with a basic 5.1 channel, a digital theater system such as a dolby digital, etc., and a speaker system of 5.1 channel (front (L/R), rear (L/R), center, active sub woofer). The home theater system includes a DVD player, and clear images of the home theater system can be seen at home through a screen or TV media. Also, the home theater system reproduces grandeur and sound that can be appreciated as in a theater.
The home theater system can implement a clean high picture quality on a screen and can reproduce three-dimensional sound by reproducing 2 channel stereo sound into 5.1 channel like a VCR and a TV broadcasting since dolby prologic technique or the like is applied thereto.
Generally, in the home theater system, a place where the home theater system will be installed and a region where a user will be positioned at the installation place (e.g., a peripheral region of a sofa in a living room) are set as a base region or configuration before a product is presented out. Then, sound level and output timing of an audio signal outputted from speakers of the home theater system are set in the home theater system in order to reproduce utmost three-dimensional sound in the base region.
As described above, related art home theater systems have various disadvantages. In the related art home theater system, sound level and output timing of an audio signal are not additionally adjusted after they are set at the first stage of a product presentation. Accordingly, if a place where the home theater system will be installed and a region where a user will be positioned are subsequently changed, a prescribed audio reception or an optimum audio surround sound cannot be provided.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.